By Your Side
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan berada di sampingmu, En.


Hakuei ingin menemui kedua kakaknya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran perjamuan teh. Hakuei tahu kakaknya sedang berlatih di lapangan pacu untuk sore yang masih awal seperti ini. Mereka akan senang dengan teh buatan Hakuei.

Jika ingin ke lapangan pacu bagi putri seperti Hakuei, seharusnya dia ditemani oleh beberapa penjaga. Namun jam melukis sebentar lagi di mulai dan dia terlalu ingin menemui kedua kakaknya, maka di sinilah Hakuei. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik pagar pembatas yang memisahkan lapangan dengan halaman istal. Mengamati posisi kakaknya di balik beberapa kuda yang sedang di lepas sengaja untuk dilatih.

Hakuei tidak menemukan kedua kakaknya.

Malahan dia menemukan putra pertama Koutoku. Siapa namanya? Hakuei mengerutkan alisnya sampai lenguhan dia keluarkan. Ah, dia lupa.

Hakuei sebenarnya tidak punya alasan apapun lagi di sini karena yang dicarinya sedang tidak ada. Tapi ketika bahunya berbalik, telinganya mendengar seruan dari laki-laki yang berada di tengah lapangan pacuan.

Kouen memaksanya diam di tempat.

Tidak ada yang lebih menakjubkan ketika Hakuyuu dan Hakuren berduet bersama di atas pelana kuda, Hakuei selalu berpikir seperti itu. Tapi melihat anak Koutoku itu berada di tengah kuda yang berlari ke sana kemari tanpa melukainya (Hakuei saja sempat ngeri jika harus membayangkan dirinya yang berada di sana), orang itu punya sesuatu yang mampu mencuri perhatian Hakuei. Bukan kagum karena takjub dan merasa terlindungi seperti ketika melihat kedua kakaknya berkuda. Melihat putra pertama Koutoku membuat hati Hakuei terbakar semangat. Kobaran api merah tua di mata laki-laki itu seolah menarik Hakuei untuk ikut berkuda bersamanya kelak, berdampingan di medan perang.

Hakuei harus kuat untuk orang ini.

Kouen memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar tanpa langsung mengandangkan kuda-kuda yang kini merumput. Waktu semakin sore saja, siapa tahu Hakuyuu dan Hakuren kembali lebih awal dari menemui raja dan mereka masih mau berlatih pacu kuda dengannya. Agak menyebalkan juga jika berada di lapangan pacu sendiri. Dua kakak sepupunya ini sudah diberitahu akan menghadap baginda raja, maka dari itu kedua memilih memulai patroli lebih awal. Meninggalkan Kouen sendirian di lapangan pacu. Kouen tidak punya pilihan lain selain melatih beberapa kuda di sini, dari pada menunggang satu kuda memutari lintasan pacu seorang diri akan sangat membosankan.

Kemudian matanya menyipit ketika dia melihat sebuah penampakan dengan baju putih yang mencoba menunggangi kudanya. Yep, itu kudanya. Kuda yang dengan susah payah dia jinakkan dari tantangan hasil kalah main shogi bersama Hakuyuu, kini tengah ditunggangi oleh seorang perempuan. Mata Kouen semakin menyipit untuk mengamati siapa sebenarnya yang menerobos masuk ke lapangan pacu di jam seperti ini.

Di pinggang perempuan itu ada sulam emas, tidak salah lagi anggota kerajaan.

Kouen meletakkan botol minumnya. Yang membuatnya menghampiri perempuan itu bukan perilaku menunggangi kuda orang lain tanpa izin. Kouen yang menjinakkan kuda itu sejauh ini. Dia yang tahu beberapa hal tentang kuda itu.

Hakuei sendiri tidak terlalu nol jika harus menyeimbangkan tubuh dengan gerak punggung kuda (dasar yang paling penting bagi putri ketika ikut dalam perjalanan rombongan, karena Hakuei suka bosan jika terlalu lama di dalam tandu). Ketika naik ke punggung kuda yang secara acak dia pilih, Hakuei tidak menemukan penolakkan yang berarti. Kuda ini sudah jinak atau bagaimana? Hakuei mengusap surai kuda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum meraih tali kekangnya.

Awalnya dia hanya berjalan pelan di lintasan pacu. Hakuei tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seseorang untuk bisa sejajar dengan orang semacam kakaknya atau putra pertama Koutoku tadi. Jadi, Hakuei terus memacu kuda itu tanpa tahu kecepatan yang diambilnya ini aman atau tidak.

Kouen berdecak kecil. Yang dia takutkan terjadi. Kudanya punya beberapa kebiasaan. Ketika dipacu sampai berlari seperti yang dilakukan Hakuei, kuda itu akan melemparkan siapapun penunggangnya jika tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik tali kekang kuda (hal yang paling mengesalkan bagi Kouen, toh Kouen menyukai kuda itu karena kecepatannya).

Cepat-cepat Kouen mencari kuda lain untuk menyelamatkan Hakuei.

Hakuei hampir melewati satu putaran lintasan pacu ketika Kouen mendapatkan kuda yang cocok untuk menyaingi kudanya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya Kouen terlambat. Dia melihat kuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, siap untuk melemparkan penungganya.

Hakuei bisa celaka.

Kouen memaksa kuda yang ditungganginua ini untuk mencapai kecepatan penuhnya dalam waktu singkat. Memang cepat, tapi tetap saja Kouen tidak punya banyak waktu. Apa boleh buat, Kouen memutuskan untuk bersiul memanggil kudanya. Biasanya kuda itu akan menoleh sambil menghentikan gerakan larinya dalam sebuah sudut putar. Yang terakhir ini Kouen serahkan kepada Hakuei sendiri agar berpegangan erat pada tali kekang.

Kouen menyerahkan teh buatannya sendiri untuk menenangkan Hakuei, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu?" tanya Kouen. Hakuei meliriknya sebentar, laki-laki di sampingnya ini masih berwajah datar-datar saja setelah menyelamatkannya.

"Aku melihatmu di lapangan pacu tadi," Hakuei menyesap teh buatan Kouen, "seuatu mendorongku untuk mengikutimu, seperti kedua kakakku. Aku ingin kuat untuk bisa mendampingi kalian di medan perang nanti."

"Tapi dirimu seorang putri." _Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu dengan darah musuh._

"Memang kenapa jika aku seorang putri?" tanya Hakuei balik. Kouen mengamati perempuan itu sebelum menjawab. Tidak ada keraguan dalam mata Hakuei, dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi kuat. Kouen tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan cengeng jika mengalami hal seperti tadi puluhan kali."

Mendengar itu, Hakuei tersenyum di balik gelasnya. Ah, teh buatan laki-laki di sampingnya ini ternyata tidak terlalu buruk.

Pagi itu Kouen menahan pasukannya di balik bukit. Serangan mendadak terpaksa dibatalkan karena mata-mata mengabarkan musuh sudah bergerak dengan pasukan yang lebih banyak hingga jumlah pasukan yang Kouen bawa dirasa kurang. Kouen berdecak, menyesal tidak bawa pasukan lebih. Tapi memang setiap pemimpin harus bisa membawa pasukan dalam jumlah efisien. Bersyukurq dia sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari pasukan terdekat untuk bergabung dengannya.

Hanya saja Kouen tidak tahu pasukan milik siapa ini, karena posisi Kouen saja lumayan berjauhan dengan pos Kouha ataupun Kougyoku. Kecuali dua saudaranya itu tengah berpatroli dan menerima pesan darinya-

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Rasa penasaran Kouen hilang ketika suara wanita itu terdengar. Hakuei datang dengan pasukannya. "Ei," sapa Kouen.

Hakuei mengatur kudanya agar sejajar dengan Kouen. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan berada di sampingmu, En." Melihat senyum wanita itu sangat percaya diri, Kouen berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada langit yang berubah cerah setelah beberapa saat berawan. "Ah, tentu saja."

 _Tentu saja kau akan berada di sampingku dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menggantikanmu._

* * *

 _A/N : Hallo! FYI, author ini dengan gebleknya lupa hari ini lebaran, lol. Semalam ga bisa tidur karena takbir dan (untungnya) ada draft EnEi yang perlu dilanjutkan. Malam Jumat saya sedikit berfaedah. Anw, ini saya seneng banget bisa upload pas lebaran eheueheu, siapa tahu menambah keberkahan kapal EnEi. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H! (untuk yang merayakan) Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sampai jumpa di karya yang lainnya!_

 _RnR plis?_


End file.
